Sakura Heart
by Sakura Erza
Summary: When Erza's younger sister, Sakura, comes back to the guild. Many things in the guild will change forever. With family secrets coming to light and with new mysteries emerging, will the guild survive when the Tiger comes calling? First chapter rewritten. JERZA, NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, OCXOC
1. Titania's Sister

Team Natsu had just gotten back from fighting in the Tower of Heaven and the guild was doing what they do best, fighting. All of a sudden the guild members started to fall asleep.

"It's him.." said most of the members as they fell started to collapse. When they all fell asleep (That is not counting the Master), three figures walked into the guild hall. They went upstairs to the second floor where the two smaller figures sat down at a table while the taller one grabbed a job from the S-class board, handed it to the Master so that he could approve it, said his goodbyes, then left as the guild members started to wake up.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy as she got off the floor.

"That was Mystogan. He is one of the S-class wizards. The interesting thing is that no one knows how he looks like. Not even the master knows."explained Levy.

"Mystogan is just a little shy." Snickered Luxus from the second floor of the guild hall. "He's not as powerful as me, but he is even better then all of you weaklings. I am the most powerful and no one can beat me."

"Who said that you are the most powerful in this guild?" a voice asked from the shadows."If you can't beat your grandfather then you don't stand a chance against me." From where the voice had come, a hooded figure had appeared. As it lifted it's hand to take off it's hood, Erza noticed that the figure had a red Fairy Tail guild mark on it's right hand. When the figure took of it's hood, the whole guild stared with astonishment. The hooded figure was really a teenage girl, about 16 or 17 years old. She was wearing a blood red suit of armor that matched her long wavy red hair.

"Who...Who are you?" asked Luxus nervously.

"Sa...Sakura! Is that you?"asked Erza with tears in her eyes.

"Hey big sis!" replied Sakura with a smile. "Long time no see."

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the guild members.


	2. A Tiger's Story

Ch 2

"Since when do you have a sister?" asked Natsu.

"I thought that she had died in the tower." said Erza as she cried with joy.

"I didn't. After we were separated, they put me to work with all the younger kids. Later they completely forgot about us and after the uprising I was able to escape." said Sakura remembering."Mira is it Ok if I could have some food please?"she asked to Mira.

"Sure! What would you like?" asked Mira, as though nothing happened.

"For me, a piece of chocolate cake, some ribs, sushi, and mashed potatoes!" She responded quickly, "And for Mr. Rhino, some chocolate chip cookies."

"What in the world is a Mr. Rhino?" Laughed Natsu, not noticing the huge sword that appeared on top of his head till it was too late.

"For you information, this is Mr. Rhino" said Sakura moving to the side. Behind her was a small rhino with wings.

"Hey!" cried Mr. Rhino with a very cute smile.

"So cute!" said some of the guild members. The loudest being the girls and Gajeel.

"You are so cute!" cried Sakura as she hugged Mr. Rhino till he turned gray to purple.

"Well I'm even more cute!" cried Happy from behind Natsu with a hint of jealousy.

"All I see is an ugly blue cat."said Mr. Rhino mockingly at the blue cat.

"Take that back you flying fat hippo!" cried Natsu with his hands on fire ready to fight.

"What did you just call him?!" asked Sakura with a death stare scarier then Erza's. Every one in the room stood quietly.

"You heard me. You might be Erza's younger sister but you could not beat me in a fight even if you tried." yelled Natsu at the young red hair with a smirk in his face.

"As you wish." she responded calmly."ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S FROZEN FLAME!" yelled Sakura as she drew a spell circle before attacking. With a flash of light, Natsu was knocked unconscious.

"So she learned Elemental Dragon slayer magic too." thought Master worried.

"So she is a dragon slayer." asked someone in the guild.

"Yes and No." answered Sakura before jumping off the second floor of the guild to land right in front of her sister. "It's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean? Please explain." asked Luxus.

"After I had escape I went to search for my sister. On my travels I came upon a man who offered me a job. I had to steal the four Gem Celestial keys. When I had done what was needed to do, the man took the keys and was about to kill me. I was sick and tired of people trying to kill me and to try to control me. Lets just say that I gained all four of the sets of keys and that my primary type of magic is the same as my sister's.

When it was time for me to make contracts with all the Celestial spirits, I got an idea. What if I could get stronger so that my older sister would be proud and I would be able to protect her just as she had with me! In all of my contracts, I asked every single of the spirits if they could teach me all the magic they know. They all said yes.

When I finally found that my sister was in Fairy Tail and found the guild it was just a month later from when she had joined. As I was about to open the doors a little old man appeared in front of me saying that he was the Master of the guild. I told him my story and told him why I was there. He allowed me to join but I had accidentally made everyone in the guild except for Mira and the Master to fall asleep. I thought that it had been him that had done that so I attacked him.

After he had gained consciousness, I asked him if he could help me defeat Zeref and save the one that my sister loves. He said that he could not but that I could work as a spy for him and infiltrate the Tower, But before that I had to become one of the most powerful. So later that week I earned the Title of one of The Ten Wizard Saints, an S-class wizard, and a V-class wizard. I then infiltrated the Tower of Heaven to keep an eye on my sister's very, Very, VERY, close friend Jellal." as she finished the story she looked at her sister Erza, who was busy trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. " I Have been learning more and more magic since then."

"What is a V-class wizard?" asked Lucy over thinking it.

"They are wizards that can completely master multiple types of magic. It is a very difficult thing since they need an immense amount of magical energy." explained Mira.

"But isn't that quite common?" asked Erza quite astonished

"It is common for some wizards to master three or four different types of magic in their lifetime, but a wizard that wants to become a V-class wizard must have mastered at least fifteen different types of magic when they register. Next to Sakura-chan only a handful of wizards have been able to do this since the beginning. The more amazing thing is that she was only seven years old when she gain all of her titles." explained the Master

"By the way, here is your food Sakura-chan" called Mira as she laid the food on the table. Mr. Rhino and Sakura sat down to enjoy their feast. In ten seconds, the food was gone.

"Thank you for the food!" they cried joyously.

"How is that even possible? Not even the dragon slayers can eat that much that fast!" though everyone.

"How is it possible that you could master that much magic?" asked Gray, not noticing that he did not have anything but his boxers on, looking at suspiciously because the rhino had started winking at him (trying to tell him about how his clothes were missing).

"Please don't look at him Gray-sama! Only look at Juvia!" shrieked Juvia as she sobbed hysterically. She had started getting on Gray's nerves more and more.

"You have to train your body to produce more magical energy." said Sakura while trying to hold down a laugh because she thought that the pair was hysterical.

"I don't believe you" snickered Luxus.


	3. The Dragon vs The Tiger

Ch 3

" What is there not to believe" asked Sakura starting to get annoyed at both Luxus curiosity and Juvia's hysterical crying.

"If you are as powerful as you say, then how come I have never heard of you before?" asked Luxus feeling quite confident.

"You have." said Master in a serious tone.

"The Legendary Scarlet Tiger." said Sakura as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That is impossible!" cried Luxus in disbelief. "There is no possible way that a little kid like you is the Scarlet Tiger. The Scarlet Tiger is said to be able to destroy the country if she wanted to."

"What do you want me to do to prove that I am telling the truth?" she said to Luxus before turning to Mira. "Do you have any cherry lollipops?" she asked very sweetly.

"Coming right up!" said Mira with a smile.

"Beat me in a fight and then I'll believe you!" he said in disbelief that she had the potential to beat him.

"Here you go!" said Mira as she handed Sakura and each a lollipop.

"Thank you Mira-san!" they said in perfect chorus.

"Fine I will fight you, but with a few requests. If I win, you will have to take Mira out on a date."Said Sakura with one of her evil looks. Luxus and Mira were both blushing even redder than her hair.

"Fi..Fine." said Luxus said clearly embarrassed.

'Oh and the battle will not be taken place here." she said as she summoned a huge magic circle on the floor." Anyone that wants to see me beat up Luxus, step on the magic circle." she said. Immediately the guild stepped had woken up along time ago. With another flash of light, the whole guild was transported to a deserted mountainside.

"Where are we?!" demanded the Master.

"Another dimension."said Sakura looking bored.

"I will fight too." said as a magic circle appeared underneath him.

"No! I'm sorry, but I must do this on my own. To prove to that, I will not use any of my celestial spirits." said Sakura while handing him a bunch of different colored keys.

"Are those the ones that you had to steal?"asked Erza

"Yes. The Celestial Gem Keys. Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire." answered Sakura as she took her cloak of.

"Enough chit chat!" yelled Luxus impatiently. " Let's fight!"

"Agreed." said Sakura with an evil smirk. " REQUIP!"

With a flash of light, Sakura's armor changed to her Queen of the Sky armor which made Luxus' Lighting attacks useless against her. Luxus' had just used his Lightning Dragon roar attack when she dogged it. With an evil smirk that sent chills up the other guild members spines, she attacked.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!" she yelled at the unexpected Dragon Slayer. As the water got nearer, it changed course. Instead of heading straight towards him, it circled him. Luxus did not know what to do. He was trapped inside this water barrier because when lightning hits water it would electrocute him. But then again, wasn't he immune to that? After all he was a Lightning Dragon Slayer. He had this. What he did not know was that his opponent also knew that he was going to attack.

"ICE MAGE WATER BUBBLE!" she said as she trapped the dragon slayer inside a bubble. She knew that only fishes and Juvia could survive this attack because everything needed oxygen to survive, and humans could not breathe underwater without a spell. Sakura left him inside the bubble for a little while till he passes out. When she let him out, he was still breathing.

"That was amazing!" someone cried. The whole guild cheered while Freed was sitting next to Luxus crying about him being dead and that the beastly women was going to pay for hurting his dear Luxus. Luxus heard every single word but just simply ignored him.

"Why have you finally decided to return after all this time?" asked the Master unimpressed on the events that had just occurred.

"Because I am done with my mission now that the Tower of Heaven is no longer running." Sakura said with a smile as she returned to her usual armor and got her keys from Mr. Rhino, who was mumbling something around the lines of her being a show off and something about cookies.

"So are you staying?" asked Natsu wanting a rematch against her.

"Only if my big sister wants me to stay." she said to her sister with her puppy eyes.

"I would love that." said Erza with one of her sweetest smiles. That is when the guild figured out something.

"We are going to have two Erzas!" they all thought as they went into depression.

"Hey you could join Team Natsu!" said Lucy as she startled the new wizard.

"I...I would like that very much." she said before correcting herself. "WE would like that very much. In that case, I'm Sakura Scarlet. Please to make all of your acquaintances." she responded as she bowed her head with a smile.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail!" cheered the guild.


	4. The Criminal's Rescue

Ch 4

Jellal's POV

A few months later….( 1 month after the Nirvana incident)

As I sat there in my dark cell thinking of Erza and all the things that I had done to her. Ever since my memories returned I have not been able to sleep. As I finally fell into a dreamless sleep, a guard comes in and orders me to pack my things and to get ready to not return to the cell. Great now I am going to be executed. What I didn't know is that something far worse awaited me.

I walked into the courtroom where the Magic Council was seated. I guess this is my trial or something. Something then caught my eye, Sitting there under the magic council was a red haired girl with armor on giggling. At first I thought that it was Erza here to watch me get killed. Then I notice how her hair was wavy instead of straight. Sakura. So she had come to enjoy the show. Why was she giggling I wonder. Does my demise make her that happy? Did she hate me that much because of what happened to him in the Tower?

"You might be wondering why you have been called here." said one of the council members."Well the reason is that we are releasing you into Fairy Tail's care."

"What! Why?" I asked in total shock.

"Well you will have to thank Ms. Scarlet here for that!" said another member with total displeasure.

"Now for the rules of your release...

1. You can go anywhere in Magnolia as long as you are inside the city limits.

2. You will become a member of Fairy Tail.

3. In jobs, you will have to be with Ms. Erza Scarlet .

4. When in jobs, you have to stay in the same building as Ms. Erza Scarlet."

"If I forgot anything Ms. Sakura Scarlet will tell you. The rules stay as long as Ms. Sakura feels that they are necessary. You will now be released into Ms. Sakura's custody."

Great.


	5. The First Job

Ch 5

Normal POV (on their way to the guid)

Sakura thought it would be a good idea if they walked to the guild hall so that Jellal would learn his way to it. They teleported from outside Era to the outskirts of Magnolia. As they walked, Mr. Rhino thought it would be a good idea to take a nap on Jellal's head.

"Why and how did you get me out of prison?" asked Jellal to the young mage as they walked.

"Getting you out of prison was easy. You see the princess is actually a relative of Erza and me and after I told her your story it was easy. Then I just had to convince the Magic Council which was easy since they are all a little scare of what I could do if I got mad. I got you out because I know that it was not your fault for what you did. You were being controlled and I could do nothing to help you. Another reason for why I got you out was because I know that you make my sister happy. BUT IF YOU EVER BREAK HER HEART AGAIN, I WILL FIND SOMEONE NEW FOR HER, INVITE YOU TO THE WEDDING, THEN KILL YOU. Do you understand" said Sakura with her demon smile.

"Ye..Yes understood!" said Jellal so loud that it almost woke up the sleeping rhino on his head.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, but only me and the Master knows that you are coming. I wanted to see what the rest of the guild would do. Especially Erza when she hears the rules for your releasement." said Sakura with a grin.

(When they finally got to the guild)

"Hey everyone We are back and look who we brought. Jellal!" cheered Sakura as she opened the door to show a very scare ex-criminal at the door shaking with fear.

"Welcome back!" yelled the guild. Jellal was approached by Mira who asked where he wanted his guild mark and in what color. Jellal said red and in his right arm.

"He llllooovvveeeesss her!" chimmed Happy, Sakura, and Natsu making the blue haired mage blush incredibly.

"Where is my sister!" yelled a loud voice from the door. It was Erza who had just returned from a job and had brought her sister a present (Cake). Erza was startled to see Jellal standing in the middle of the guild hall next to her sister with Mr. Rhino on his head.

"Erza! Your back!" shrieked Sakura as she went to grab the cake from her sister's hand. "I have important matters to discuss with you."

(20 minutes later after explaining the deal to Erza)

"So that is everything that happened." said Sakura as she finished eating her cake. "Now then let's go to a mission just the four of us! It just so happens that I have the perfect job ready for us." she said as she handed her sister and Jellal a S-class mission. It read "PLEASE HELP! GET A MISSING CURSED PAINTING FROM A DARK GUILD."

"Fine. When do we leave?" asked Erza to her sister.

"Right now!" cheered Sakura

Erza's POV

(On the train to Clover)

After we had gotten on the train, Sakura took one whole seat because she wanted to take a nap. Now she was sleeping soundly with Mr. Rhino on her arms. Jellal was sitting right next to me which made blush.

"Stop it! It is not like he would notice you." I thought

"I'm sorry for everything that I did to you." apologized Jellal to me.

"And I'm sorry for not being there to help you when you needed me" I said trying not to blush. "Any way it was not your intention to do all those horrible things that you did." All of a sudden he turned and smiled at me. I could not help but blush even redder.

"Last call for Clover." called the train workers. We had not noticed that we had gotten to Clover already.

"Come on you two love birds it is time to go!" yelled Sakura to us.

(A few hours later)

Normal POV

When they finally got to the hotel, it was nighttime. There was only one room left with two beds.

" Erza and Sakura in one bed and me in the other." thought Jellal.

"Erza and Jellal in one bed and me and in another." announced Sakura

"What! Why!" yelled Erza and Jellal both clearly embarrassed and blushing.

"Because, Mr. Rhino can't sleep at night if I am not there with him. I have to share a bed with my sister, then he will not sleep and make a racket. We need our sleep for tomorrow, so there is no other way." explained Sakura.

After they had gotten ready for bed. Jella was in the most uncomfortable place in his life. Next to him was his crush sleeping soundly. He could not dare to move.

"Oh well maybe tomorrow we can find that painting" he thought as he fell asleep.

(In the morning)

Sakura was very busy taking pictures. She had to hurry because they could wake up at any moment and ruin the surprise. She could not wait till she could show these pictures to the other guild members. When she heard that they were waking up she went back to her bed and pretended to still be asleep. When Erza and Jellal both woke up they looked at how they had just woken up, blushed, and quickly got of the bed. The reason being that Erza was hugging Jallal by his neck while he was hugging her tightly by her waist.

"Thank goodness that Sakura did not wake up before us." they both thought while they were blushing. The Erza notice that the floor was covered in a shiny residue which was use in pictures. When she looked at her sister's hands, they were covered in the same residue. Sakura was taking pictures of them while they slept!

( A few hours later on their way back to the guild)

After the ferocious battle with the dark guild and having to deal with a painting that talked. The four of them were exhausted! That painting had a lot to say about them and it took a lot of effort from Mr. Rhino to stop the other three from destroying the painting. They all wondered what kind of person would want that painting. It did not matter now. Their client actually wanted the painting destroyed. That was something that the Scarlet sisters were a little too happy to do.


	6. Some Months Later

Ch 6

Lucy's POV ( Some Months later)

We just got back from Edolas and everything has changed dramatically. With Wendy, Carla, and Jella coming to join Team Natsu it got very crowded. Jellal, Sakura, , and Erza left to form Team Titania. Erza had come up with the name. The with the four of them together, many embarrassing moments happened between Erza and Jellal. They were all reported back to us thanks to Sakura.

Flashback

"And after all that he tried to kiss her, but instead kissed in the cheek by accident!" she said excitedly, not noticing that her older sister and Jellal were standing right behind her and had heard the story. Jellal was red with embarrassment while Erza was red with anger. After Erza had yelled at her younger sister for some time she the left to go to her favorite bakery while Jellal went home to rest.

End of flashback

Ever since we returned from Edolas, Lisanna has spent so much time with Natsu that I have not seen him in days. It is not that it really matters to me, it is just that I have been very lonely lately. Juvia and Gray have gone out on dates. Gajeel and Levy have already announced that they are dating. Jet and Droy even tried to beat up Gajeel so that they could end up with Levy. They were the ones that ended up in them hospital. Wendy has been so busy in training that I have not seen her in a while.

"Did you hear that Mira and Luxus are dating now?" said Wendy as she left to meet up with Carla.

"Oh great now even Mira!" I said out loud. "Why am I the only one single?"

"Is someone jealous?" asked Sakura as she appeared before me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at her a little nervous.

"Soooooooo?" she asked me with one of her evil smiles.

"Maybe. Just a little."

Sakura's POV

Humans are very interesting creatures. They never seem to be able to tel the one they like their feelings. That was never the case with me and Sai. As I sat there thinking of him, I noticed that I was sitting in between of Jellal and Erza. They were exchanging looks before they turned away blushing. Pathetic. You would think that my sister would be happy that I was able to get Jellal out of jail and would have told him how she felt by now. The same goes for Jellal. But noo that is just too much to ask for. After an hour of awkwardness, I decided to literally slap some sense into the both of them.

Bad idea.

After running away from that life threatening experience, I went to talk to Mira about having a Halloween ball. I had not been to a ball since my parents were killed. I asked her to talk to the master about it. I would talk to him about it but Team Titania is in some hot water because of a certain town that we might have destroyed in our last mission. All I have to say is that it was all Erza because some girl started flirting with Jellal right in front of her. I did not help the situation either because I kept on making fun of her and Jellal which made her even more angry. But hey if don't tease my sister then who will?

As I left to go find Mr. Rhino, I noticed that Lucy was sitting alone all depressed.

"That's weird isn't that Juvia's job?" I thought before remembering that She had started dating Gray. Before I reached the table, I decided to see what she was thinking. Being able to read people's minds is very helpful when you want something from them. Erza mostly thinks of cake and Jellal, Jellal mostly thinks of Erza and bunny costumes, Gray mostly thinks of his clothes and Juvia ( lately he has thought of Mr. Rhino a lot), Juvia only thinks about Gray...

• Happy- fish and Carla

• Carla- Wendy

• Gajeel- Levy, iron, Pantherlily

• Levy- Gajeel and books

• Jet and Droy- Levy

Of all of them Natsu is the most complicated. He is always thinking of something different. Right now I noticed that he was thinking of Lucy. Lucy was thinking of him.

"So the princess has fallen for the dragon. This game has just gotten more interesting."

Normal POV

"So anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me and Mr. Rhino." asked Sakura to the celestial mage. " I know you need the money"

"Why don't you go with Erza and Jellal?" asked Lucy

"Because if I tell my sister what the point of the mission is then she will get all sappy. The person that I am trying to find hates Jellal. The two of them are mad at me and are getting annoying. Plus I sure that you can keep a secret." she said with an evil aura. "Or else I will tell the guild that you cannot stop thinking of Natsu"

"How did you know that?" yelled Lucy scared

"I can read minds."

(a few weeks later)

They had just gotten back to guild after trying to find information of a certain Mage. They had been unsuccessful but Sakura had still payed Lucy.

"Since I am staying with my sister there is no need for money." she had said to Lucy. Sakura had also offered to teach Lucy Celestial Dragon slayer magic for her help.

Now back in the guild, Master Makorav was about to give an announcement. Sakura and Mira were on each side of him. They both had evil smirks on their faces.

"Listen up everybody! On Halloween we are going to have a Halloween ball. So everyone better dress up and have a date or else you can't come. And that is an order!"


	7. The Anouncement

Ch 7

Everyone was stunned. They were all wondering who's idea it was. They all came to the same conclusion. Mira and Sakura were the ones responsible for this, but what they were planning none would had suspected.

Flashback

"I'm sick and tired of having no drama in this guild." complained Sakura to Mira.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked the take-over mage as she wiped some glasses. She was intrigued with what the young Mage had planned.

"How about a ball in which I will be able to use my Angle Love magic to make people fall in love?" offered Sakura.

"That is a great idea!" said Mira with her devilish smile.

Back to the Present.

As the master finished his announcement, Erza saw that the glimmer in her sister's eyes had disappeared completely. Sakura noticed that she was staring and turned to face her. She gave her sister her brightest smile but her eyes were full of sadness. Jellal noticed this too and could not help but feel guilty. After all it was mostly his fault for what happened.


	8. Jerza: At the Bakery

Ch 8

One week later (one month before the dance)

Jellal's POV

Is this Sakura's way of punishing me for what happened to Sai? Because of this dance, Erza has acted strange towards me. More than usual. Has she found a date for the dance already or is she waiting for me to ask her? I finally went to Sakura for help.

"But are you sure you don't want to wait to use this technic till you finally decide to purpose to her?" she had said while eating cake. Now all I had to do is go with the plan.

Erza's POV

I'm going to kill her! Ever since the announcement, Jellal has been acting all weird around me. Dose he have a date for the ball already or is he going to ask me? I just can't stand the suspense. Right now I am walking towards my favorite bakery with Jellal because he wanted to go try some cake and he wanted me to come with him since he knew that I would enjoy some cake. I offered to bake him a cake but the light just went out of him when I offered to bake it.

Normal POV

When they got to the bakery, Jellal went to the men in the counter.

"Special order number five please." he said to the man.

"Coming right up." said the man as he went out back to get the cake.

Now it was just Jellal and Erza in the bakery. Awkward silence.

"Are you going to go to the Halloween ball ?" asked Jellal to Erza, who was busy looking at cake to notice that he was blushing as he asked the question.

"I would but no one has asked me to go. Do you have a date? " she answered as she looked at a strawberry cheesecake with delight. Behind her, Jellal jumped with joy upon hearing the news.

"Well about that..." started Jellal as he was interrupted by the man behind the counter.

"Here we are, order number five." said the man as he placed the cake on the counter.

"So Erza, what do you think about this cake?" asked Jellal pointing to the cake. As she looked at the cake, she blushed even redder than her hair. Iced on the cake was the question "Will you go out with me Erza?"

"Yes I would." said Erza with the biggest smile.

Jellal had just fallen in love with her all over again.


	9. Just a little back story

Ch 9

( the next day at the guild)

"So, how did you do it. How did you ask Titania to go with you to the dance?" asked Gajeel to the very embarrassed blue haired Mage. He was not the only one who wanted to know how he had done it. Natsu, Gray, Luxus, Elfman and Freed were also listening.

"Well I asked Sakura for help. She yelled at me, then mocked me, then helped me, then made fun of me. I just followed her directions. I ordered a cake asking her to go out with me, took her to pick up the cake, and she said yes." said Jellal blushing.

Meanwhile the girls...

"So that is how it happened." said Erza blushing and uncomfortable because she did not enjoy being the center of attention when it came to her love life.

"That's so romantic!" cried Mira and Lisanna.

"I wish the others would ask us to the dance already." said Levy all depressed.

"At least you might be able to go." said Wendy with a frown.

"Why don't you go with Pantherlily as friends? You could ask Gajeel. And don't worry I am going with Mr. Rhino." said Sakura.

"Thats a great idea! But won't it be a little weird going with Mr. Rhino? He is like your son." asked Lucy.

"Nah! In many of our jobs we had to go undercover so it is not really weird." responded Sakura.

"But won't a flying rhino be really noticeable?" asked Erza.

"Mr. Rhino. Human form." said Sakura to Mr. Rhino. A magic circle immediately appeared on the floor under him. With a flash of light, in the place where Mr. Rhino was standing was a handsome young man. He had gray hair and chocolate-brown eyes. In both of his hands were daggers that were really his horns. Everyone was really impressed. When Sakura gave a nod, Mr. Rhino turned back to his normal form.

A few hours later

"Sakura-chan, don't you have someone who you might like?" asked Mira to the young matchmaker. Mira knew of all of Sakura's plans for the other couples including the one for her and Luxus. There was just one thing missing, and that was a plan for Sakura herself. Mira thought that it would be just wonderful if she could pair up the girl herself to someone in the guild.

"Yeah! Anyone catch your eye?" asked Lucy with a mischievous smile.

"No. Not in this guild. I did have someone thought." she answered as the sparkle in her eyes disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Erza with curiosity. It had been the first time that she had heard of her sister liking someone.

"He disappeared." said Sakura as Mr. Rhino went to comfort his mother figure. "After we were separated in the tower, they put me to work with all the younger kids. That is where I met him. His name was Sai. He was Jellal's younger brother and we soon became friends. After some time he found a strange egg hidden in the tower. He keeps the egg hidden from the cult members fearing that they would use it for evil purposes. I helped him take care of the egg until it hatched. From that egg came Mr. Rhino. The three of us were like a little family until the uprising. After the uprising, you had left and Jellal was possessed. He was mad that you had left him so he made plans to kill me, but Sai interfered. He exchanged his life to protect me. I soon left and got all of my titles. When I got back to the Tower, Jellal informed me that Sai was still alive but that I would never see him again. Because I was more powerful than he was, I had more freedom then the others. I left frequently to try to find him and to train myself in more magic. That is where I was when you went back to the tower. It was Sai that we were trying to find in our last mission Lucy." said Sakura with a serious face.

The whole guild was quite except for the girls who were crying and looking at her.

"How can you be so calm and forgiving after what Jellal did to you?" asked Levy.

"I forgive him because it was not his fault for what happened. Plus he also makes my sister happy." She said with her usual smile.


	10. Gale: A daring rescue?

Ch 10

Gajeel's POV

Later that same day

I was enjoying some nice prices of iron, and the girls had stopped crying over that tiger girl's story. That is when my dragon slayer hearing heard something that almost made me choke in my iron.

"So Levy how about going to the dance with one of us?" asked one of those two meat-bags ( Jet and Droy) to the shrimp.

"Hmmm, well I'm sorry but I can't." answered the Shrimp. I swear the Shrimp is just too nice to those meat-bags.

"Why not? Do you already have a date or something?" asked the other meat-bag. What I did after that surprised even me.

"Unfortunately for you she does. Me." I answered.

Levy's POV

"Unfortunately for you she does. Me." said a voice behind me. I was surprised when I turned around to see Gajeel behind me. He leaned over and put his arm around my shoulders which made me blush. "Now beat it." he yelled at them as the scurried away.

"Since when am I going with you? I don't remember you asking?" I said to him when they had left.

"Mmm...Well... If you don't want to." said the dragon slayer blushing.

"I never said that I would not go with you." I responded before noticing what I just had said. I turned and blushed.

"Well then see you then." he said with a cocky smile before going to join his friends.

"Now I just have to decide what to wear." I thought as I turned to join the girls at the bar.

"We are so happy for you." they all yelled as Sakura and Mira exchanged glances.

"Two out of six." thought Sakura.


	11. Gruvia: Costumes and Love

Ch 11

Juvia's POV

Juvia doesn't know what is wrong with her. All of the girls are being asked out to the dance. Why has Gray-sama not asked Juvia? Is Gray-sama thinking of asking my love rival? Is there something wrong with Juvia?

"After we all find dates, we should go costume shopping together." said Lucy as she tried to get the rain women to cheer up.

"That's a great idea!" said Sakura playing along when she noticed what Lucy was trying to do. "What are you guys thinking of going as?"

"Princess." said Lucy

"Angel." said Levy

"Witch Cat." said Juvia

"Bunny." said Erza

"Vampire." said Mira

"Bird." said Lissana

From the table were the guys were sitting at, six streams of blood flew to the air. One of them was from by beloved Gray-sama.

Gray's POV

After that bit of interesting information, Luxus went and asked Mira to be his date to the dance. When she had said yes and Luxus came back, there was a lot of squealing from where the girls were sitting.

"You guys better hurry before they get taken." said Luxus to me and the flame-brain.

"Don't associate me with this pyro!"

"What did you say ice princess?!"

"You heard me fire breath!"

"At least I'm not a stripper!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Erza from behind us before she smashed our heads together.

"Yes E-E-Erza."

Going home..

I decided to go to Juvia's house in Fairy Hills too see if she was there. She had left the guild during my fight with the flame brain. I did not get the chance to ask her to the dance. When I got to Fairy Hills, she opened the door because she was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Juvia is going to go costume shopping with the other girls."

"Juvia about the dance, I will be picking you up an hour before it starts. So be ready by then." I said very plainly.

"But Gray-sama never asked Juvia to the dance." she said with a confused look on her face.

"We are dating are we not?" I said with a smile as I watched her face glow.

**Please comment and review.**


	12. Nalu: The Pyro gets a brain

Natsu's POV

Everyone has a partner to go to the dance except for me. Even Happy has one! I have planed to go to the dance with Lucy but I have not been able to talk to her ever since she moved to Fairy Hills with the other girls. When she is at the guild, Lisanna is always wanting to hang out with me. Right now she was sulking at the bar when Sakura came up to her and asked her why not go to the dance with Loki since he had asked her. Then she looked straight at me with the look on her face everyone gets when they call me an idiot. For some reason the thought of Lucy and Loki going to the dance together made me mad and sick.

"Natsu area you listening to me?" asked Lisanna

"Sorry Lis, what did you say I was not putting attention."

"I asked if already had a date to the dance because I still don't and we could go together." she said as she grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Lis. I was planing of asking Lucy to go with me."

"Fine I understand but remember this, you will be mine." then she turned around and went to talk to Freed.

I did not really but attention to the last bit that she said because I had gone to talk to Lucy. As I got closer, Sakura decided to go ask Erza about something. I had all of my attention on Lucy who had not noticed my approach.

"Hey Luce can I talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?"

"It is about the dance."

"Oh so did you already ask out Lis? I am sure that you guys will have a great time after all you do make a great couple." she said with a sad smile.

"No I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Ok."


	13. The Halloween dance: Fun, Fear, Worries

It was finally time for the Halloween dance. The whole guild was excited. Gildarts, Mira and Lisanan had spent the day decorating the guild. It took them that long because although he meant well, Gildarts kept on destroying everything which cause a certain delay on well everything.

All the girls had gathered at Fairy Hills to get ready for the dance. Not that Erza and Sakura took much time getting ready. Erza was dressed in her most favorite requip, her bunny costume. Sakura was dressed as a red tiger. Her dress was red with red stripes and had some ruffles at the bottom. She had a tail and ears that matched her dress which kept on moving.

" Hey Sakura are the tail and ears real because they keep on moving." asked Levy

" Umm Yes. I thought that it would be very obvious. Now let me see your costume." Levy, who had dressed as an angel, was wearing a short flowy white dress that looked a lot to what she normally wore with two FAKE wings on her back.

" That is probably as close as an angel anyone will ever get." said Sakura very solemnly.

Before Levy could ask what she meant, Juvia came screaming at Sakura to help her because it seemed that her hair had turned very deep greenish brown. This did not match her costume at all for she had chosen to be a sort of witch cat (Sort of like Blair from Soul Eater).

After calming her down and fixing her hair, Lucy, Mira, Lissana, and Wendy came all ready to go. Lucy was dressed in one of her old fancy dresses from her earlier life of a lady. Mira was wearing a long black leather dress with matching black boots and a black cape. It was hard to believe that she was a vampire because of her smile. Lissana was wearing a short red and yellow feathered dress which came with matching wings which were secured to her arms. Wendy was the cutest of them all and Sakura took enough pictures to show. She was dressed in a blue and green leafy dress with small fairy wings on her back. Now they just needed their perspective dates to show up.

* * *

Where the boys were

For some strange reason, they had all gathered at Natsu's Place. They were discussing their costumes and debating which one was the best. Luxus was dressed with a simple T-shirt and jeans the only thing that stood out was the two hairy ears on top of his head, he was supposed to be a werewolf. Gray was dressed as a mad doctor ( Stein from Soul Eater), Gajeel had dressed as a demon and Natsu as a dragon. The only one that seemed to be dressed the same was Jellal. He said that he was dressed as a criminal while wearing the same thing as he wore every day.

"Dude! When Sakura finds out she will end you!" said Luxus sympathetically at the very frightened mage.

"Well I could not find anything that I liked and this seemed more appropriate."

Then Gajeel and Natsu started fighting to see which exceed looked the cutest: Pantherlily in his Kiwi costume or Happy in his Fish costume. That fight was broken up when Mr. Rhino appeared telling them that if they did not hurry up, Sakura would hang them by their ears on the roof of the guild hall. They had not heard what he had said because they were too busy admiring his costume. He told them that Sakura had made it for him and that when he saw it he almost eaten. He was dressed as a big..giant...Cookie.

" I demand that you arm wrestle me in your human form at the dance!" yelled Gray

" Are you sure that you are ready to face such humiliation?"

* * *

At the dance

The guild Hall was decorated with such great detail. Every single corner was with the sparkle of the light's reflection. Everyone was having a great time...until Sakura saw Jellal's costume.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" she yelled as the blue haired mage hid behind Erza.

" Umm I am a criminal for Halloween."

"I DONT THINK SO!" said Sakura as she made him change into a back up costume she had with her incase of such situations. The costume was of….a giant teddy bear. The whole guild burst out laughing when they saw him dressed so ridiculously.

"Je-Jellal you look soo..Cute!" said Erza as she took the very embarrassed mage to go eat some cake.

Everyone was having a good time. Juvia was cheering on Gray as he was arm wrestling . So far he was losing to a giant cookie. Lucy was watching as Natsu enlarged a heap ton of food in one sitting, not noticing that Lissana was staring at her from across the guild with cold and hated eyes. Erza and Jellal were busy eating cake while Gajeel and Levy just sat there not knowing what to do. Mira and Luxus were dancing while Sakura used her Angel Love Magic to make the couples closer. everything was going great, till Sakura passed out on stage.


	14. The Doctor, Worries, Truth

"Someone Call Porlyusica!" yelled Erza as she ran towards her sister who was unconscious.

"NO!" yelled as he flew to Sakura's side. "She just needs some rest, take her to the infirmity."

"At least let us call Porlyusica to check up on her." said Wendy.

"Fine but let me talk to her first."

* * *

_A few minutes later.._

"..and that is everything there is to know. You cannot tell anyone else. Not even Erza. That is unless you want your little secret to be found out." explained Mr. Rhino. " You can only tell her about the block."

"I understand." said Porlyusica as she went inside of the infirmary to check on Sakura.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

" What if she is dying or is in a coma or…" said Erza nervously with tears in both of her eyes as she paced back and forth. Everyone in the guild was nervous as well not just because of Sakura but also because they had never seen Erza this nervous. Jellal tried to calmed her down.

"Erza, you worrying doesn't help her at all. For all we know she could had fallen asleep." he said as he took her in his arms.

"It's just that.. we are finally reunited after so many years. I don't want to lose her again" said Erza as she cried on his shoulder. She was not the only one worrying Wendy was strangling Carla as she hugged her in fear of losing Sakura much to the exceed's displeasure. Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Levy were trying to calm Wendy down before she accidentally killed the exceed. Natsu, Gajeel, and Luxus wanted a rematch from Sakura and were not going to let her die before that happened **( A/N: Sakura beat up Luxus in the beginning of this story. She also beat up Gajeel and Natsu in **_**What happened in a year.**_**).**

Finally after many minutes of waiting, Porlyusica came out of the room.

"She is fine, But there is something that you need to checking to see what was the cause for why she collapsed, I found that there is a sort of block inside of her mind and magic energy. This is the reason she collapsed was because when the block was formed, the person who made it did it very sloppily and quickly that the block is slowly being destroyed. And because Sakura has so much magic energy even with the block on, the amount of magic inside of her is incredibly dangerous." explained Porlyusica while looking at Mr. Rhino with murderous eyes. " There is something else, I checked my notes and it seems that Erza has the same type of block but that her's was made very well and with time."

"You mean that someone in our past put that block in our minds and magical energy?" asked Erza " But who and when and why?"

"That is something that you will find out when the time is right. But not now" said Sakura with a wiry voice as she staggered out of the infirmary looking half dead

**So we answered some of the mystery by adding more mystery. What happened next you might be asking yourself. Who put that block on Erza and Sakura? Why was it put on them? And what is Sakura hiding that she doesn't want anyone to know about? I will like to say that all your questions will be answered in the next chapter but that would be a lie.**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT**


	15. Pain, Fear, and Goodbyes

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" said half of the guild as they went to hug her. Erza was the first one to even get near her. That is until pushed them all way by Mr. Rhino in his true rhino.

"EVERYONE STAY AWAY!" threatened Mr. Rhino protecting Sakura.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STANDING IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY SISTER!" yelled Erza in her most menacing way that made everyone very afraid.

"YAHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura in pain as she held her head and fell into the floor. Her eyes, ears, and nose were bleeding which made most of her face covered in blood.

"Sakura" yelled Wendy and Erza worried as they tried to get closer to her.

" You can't get near her when she has an attack. If you do, It could kill you." said Mr. Rhino as he turned back to normal. Everyone stared as Sakura continued to scream in pain and as her blood started to cover the floor. They all wanted to help but felt useless. Erza felt the worst. No one seemed to noticed that her blood was not red, but deep chilling black.

After she finally stopped, All the blood had magically disappeared. This worrying everyone including Mr. Rhino. They all waited for her to wake up. One minute passed, then two, until finally a whole thirty minutes passed with her not moving.

_I have never seen any form of mind block so strong before, the only time that something like this happened was because a descendant of an Angel performed it. But the last one that had inherited this magic is dead….unless this girl and Erza are.. no it can't be.. _Gildarts thought thoroughly as he recalled the magic that Sakura had just performed at the dance _**Angel Love Magic**_. _That most have been what have triggered this. _He looked over to where the Master was standing. Their eyes met and that made Gildart's conclusion become true.

After ten minutes Sakura finally woke up. The look in her eyes were as tough she had just fought through a tough battle. Her eyes were tired and had strong sense fear and sadness. Erza recalled the last time that she saw her sister with that look. It had been the last time they had seen each other at the R-System. She recalled how her sister had screamed and fought to stay with her. After Sakura had bitten one of the guards, they had shocked her with so much electricity that she had passed out. They took her with them and the next day a guard had told her to behave or she would end up as her sister. As he said that he showed her an eye-ball covered in blood. It had been Sakura's left eye.**( A/N Sorry that I had not mentioned that Sakura had a fake eye like Erza!)**

"Master, I am going to have to leave for a while." said Sakura not looking at anyone in the eye. She did not even wait for an answer as she quickly requiped and started for the door.

"Sakura please explain what just happened to me. And what is this about a mind block on not just your mind but also mine. Please I don't want anything to happen to you." said Erza as she stood in Sakura's way with tears coming from both of her eyes. Erza was fighting the urge to hug her sister until she told her what was wrong. Sakura, meanwhile,could not come to face her sister straight on, knowing fully well that she could not control her actions.

"I'm sorry sis, but I have to protect what Mom died to protect." and with that she ran to the door with tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Rhino please protect everyone for me. Wendy be a good girl with Mr. Rhino and the guild. Erza you have my permission to go to our house." said Sakura before disappearing.

* * *

**This is by far one of the saddest chapters that I have written. I feel like crying. But that is my opinion. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**

**NEXT TIME: Into the lair of the tiger.**


	16. Into the Lair of the Tiger

Everyone stared unbelievingly at what just had happened. Sakura had left to who knows where without telling anyone. Not even Mr. Rhino! Erza was worried about her sister. She knew that she was strong and that she was capable at beating almost anyone. No what worried her was that she had left in such a horrible state. And what did she mean by giving her permissions to go to her house?

Ever since Wendy, Carla, , and Sakura moved into a house that she had built somewhere in the woods. There has been many people trying to follow and visit them. The problem was that Sakura had many Security measures. She had runes to keep anyone out without her permission, shadow creatures to attack anyone, and the deadliest of all she had the thousand swords which could penetrate through anything. So far no one has been able to go.

Levy, Freed, Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu had tried to get there as a team. Freed, Lucy,and Levy wanted to go because of Sakura's immense library which was bigger than Levy's and the guild's combined, while Natsu and Gajeel wanted to go because they had heard that Mr. Rhino could cook marvelous things without magic. Levy and Freed were able to rearrange the runes, but almost did not make it with the shadow demons. After they had all passed them, the only one who was able to pass the swords was Gajeel, But what happened after none knows because it was erased from his brain when he was in a coma for a week.

"I think we should go now." said Carla as she pointed at the sleeping Wendy who had a dried tear in her eye. Erza went to pick her up to carry her to her home.

"Lead The way."

* * *

As , Carla and Erza walked with the sleeping Wendy in her arms, Erza got curious about her sister. Why did she tell her to go to her house? Is there something important that she had to see?

" Please don't think badly of Sakura. She has had a harder life then you know." said .

" I just want to know what is going on. I don't want to be left out in the dark." said Erza.

"Has it not come to you that she might be doing this to protect you?" said Mr. Rhino with a serious face. " We're here."

Sakura's house was a two-story Victorian style house in the middle of the forest. I was made out of what looked like white marble with red decorations. Erza could not believe that her sister had built this herself, but then again she had been surprised at almost everything that had to do with Sakura. The inside was very antique but simple. each room was decorated in a different color scheme. Erza was surprised that she had not seen any red considering that it was the color that her sister loved the most. Wendy's room was on the second floor. It was decorated to feel as though you were in the sky. The walls were baby blue and the furniture was white. All of Wendy's toys and belongings were organized neatly in the white shelves around the room. Carla's bed was standing right next to Wendy's bed and she decided to go to bed. Erza laid the sleeping Dragon Slayer on her bed and walked out the door with Mr. Rhino after wishing Carla good night. Mr. Rhino lead Erza to another room down the hall. Erza was confused why she was even here in the first place.

" You will find what Sakura wanted to show you inside of this room. When you are done, your room is right next to Wendy's. Goodnight." and with that he left to go to bed.

Erza quietly walked inside the room to find the color red attacking her from all different sides. In the room she could see a desk with a bunch of books stacked on top. In the corner of the desk she saw something that she did not expect. There sitting on top of a messy desk, was a family portrait of Erza's and Sakura's family.

A handsome muscular man with dark black eyes and red was dressed in deep black suit. He was not smiling and his eyes showed hatred and disgust. The woman sitting in the middle of the portrait was smiling and but showed tiredness and fear in her eyes. She had dark brown eyes and long purple hair. She looked like a grown up version of Erza. She was wearing a green dress with a gemmed tiara with gloves. She seemed to be watching the two little girls on the floor. Erza almost cried when she saw herself in the picture. She was wearing a purple dress with her hair in a braid. What made her almost cry was that she was hugging a younger version of Sakura who had her hair up in pigtail and was wearing a red dress. They looked happy and cheerful as though nothing in the world would go wrong.

Flashback

_You two brats are a waste of time and space. At least you will make perfect sacrifices_

_Fathers please don't hurt us._

_Erza I want you to run and take care of your sister._

_Mother!_

With that Erza collapsed.

* * *

**So what happened to Erza and Sakura in the past? Where is Sakura? What will happen to Erza? **

**Next time: Secrets and Time **

**COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	17. Secrets and Time

Erza woke up in a strange room. It wasn't like hers in the girls dorm. This room was completely white with dark blue. At first Erza was scared, she did not know where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Sakura's house, but she had collapsed in Sakura's room which was red and black. Where was she and how did she get there?

After a few minutes she decided to sit up to survey the room. It had the same layout as Sakura's with a queen size bed, a nightstand, and a desk. It also had a door to which Erza suspected was the bathroom. Then as she noticed that on the couch of the room was a very familiar blue hair sticking up.

"Jellal what are you doing here?" yelled Erza as she got up. Jellal who was asleep at the time, woke up with a start.

"What happened are we under attack?" he asked as he jumped out of bed into a defensive mode.

"No, but can you tell me where I am, what are you doing here, and what happened?" asked Erza.

" Well, after you left with Mr. Rhino, Carla, and Wendy, the guild was worried about Sakura and so everyone went home. I was worried because I had not seen her this bad during one of her attacks. When I got home, Sakura was waiting for me and she told me that she had to leave for a month and that I had to get here as soon as possible. So I did what she told me to find you passed out in her room. I asked Mr. Rhino where I should carry you to and he said to take you to your room. I decided to stay here for a while if you woke up. I guess that I fell asleep, Sorry." apologized the blue haired mage.

"Did Sakura say where she was going?" asked Erza as she started to question him.

"No she just said that she promised to bring you cake." said Jellal nervously.

"If you two are done, breakfast is served." said Mr. Rhino from the door. He led them down the stairs to a huge dining room where Wendy and Carla were already eating their breakfast."

"Good Morning Jella-kun, Erza-chan." greeted Wendy while trying to smile. It was obvious that she was worried and sad that Sakura had disappeared.

"Good Morning Wendy. Are you worried about Sakura?" asked Erza as she took the seat next to Carla. Jellal sat next to Wendy.

"Yes" she answered clearly embarrassed. " I know that I should have more faith in Sakura-nee, but I can't help but be sad and worried for her."

"Don't worry about her. I saw her last night and she said that if you are a good girl that she was going to bring you a brand new dress when she got back in a month." said Jellal trying to cheer her up.

"Really!" Asked Wendy very excitedly. Her usual smile was on her face.

"So did she tell you where she is going?" asked Mr. Rhino as he served them their breakfast. He had a look of concern on his face.

"No, but I do know what she is doing. It is what she does every time she has an attack. She goes to search for him." said Jellal with a serious face.

" So basically she should be back soon." said Mr. Rhino relieved that Sakura would be safe. "Wait who is him?" asked Mr. Rhino just noticing that Jellal did not tell him who it was. Sakura had the tendency of searching for a bunch of people.

"HIM." said Jellal pointing his head at Erza who did not notice.

"Great. She's doomed." said Mr. Rhino with his worry back as he went to get some coffee from the kitchen.

"Who is Sakura searching for?" asked Erza.

"No one." lied Jellal nervously.

"You just said that she was searching for someone. Who is "HIM" asked Erza with her deathly aura surrounding her. She did not like people lying to her. Especially when it had to do with Sakura. As if he was expecting this, Mr. Rhino came in with a huge strawberry cheesecake for Erza. This caused her to forget that Jellal was hiding something.

* * *

**At the guild**

When they got to the guild there was a lot of commotion going on. A lot of the members wanted to go search for Sakura, but the Master would not hear of it.

"We need to go search for her. If we don't then she could die for all we know." yelled Levy worriedly.

"YES!" chimed the rest of the guild.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Erza threatened "Sakura just went to search for someone. She talked to Jellal last night and told him everything. She said that she was coming back in a month."

"SO YOU HEARD! THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. SAKURA IS A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD AND ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD. WE NEED TO HAVE FAITH IN HER. JELLAL, MR. RHINO IN MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled the Master.

_In his office.._

"Now I want you to tell us who is Sakura searching for and what happened to her last night." said the Master.

* * *

_**One month later**_

The whole guild was excited. It had been one month since Sakura had left and they were expecting her any minute. Mr. Rhino had been so nervous that he cooked enough food to feed three whole guilds and a dragon. Wendy kept on going to the door then getting nervous and going to sit at the table where Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy where sitting at. Erza was a nervous wreck. Mr. Rhino had to keep on making her jumbo cheesecakes for her not to start destroying the guild hall. Even when Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu started fighting she did not try to break it off.

"Can I interest you in the best cheesecake in the world?" asked the person next to her.

"SAKURA!" yelled the guild as they went to hug her.

"Ple..Please.. don't leave us a-again." cried Wendy, Erza and Mr. Rhino as they went to hug her.

" Where were you?" asked Lucy.

"Oh just searching for someone." said Sakura weakly as she tried to get them off her with no prevail.

"Was he a special someone?" asked Mira with her matchmaking imagination going wild.

"No! No I was not looking for Sai, I was for something else entirely." responded Sakura.

"CAN ALL S-CLASS AND JELLAL COME ON THE STAGE PLEASE! SAKURA IT"S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK. ERZA, WENDY, AND WERE DRIVING ME CRAZY." yelled Master.

Upon hearing this, Luxus, Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Jellal, Sakura, and Mr. Rhino got up on stage.

"Oy. The rhino is not supposed to be up there. He's not an S-Class wizard." yelled Natsu.

"Actually, he is. I had him take part in the S-class trials in X779." said Sakura.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! It's time for the S-class trials. The participants are-Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Freed Justine, and Mest Gryder. The rules are simple. The participants are to pick one partner who is not participating and is not an S-Class mage. They are to be ready by next week on the in Hargeon Port for the trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island this year so get your swimsuits ready!"

The whole guild cheered except for Sakura for she did not enjoy warm places or the beach.

**Review and comment! The Tenrou Island Arc is going to be the same as in the original series.**

**NEXT TIME: Fights and Tea Parties.  
**


	18. Fights and Tea Parties

"Can someone please kill me now." groaned Sakura as the boat kept on rocking.

"It's not that bad." said Erza trying to cheer her up. So far it had not worked.

"I am in my own personal hell here. You do remember that I am a dragon-slayer AND that I cannot stand being in warm weather!" complained Sakura as she tried to hold her vomit down.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing all that heavy armor and wore a swimsuit then maybe you would feel better." suggested Lucy. Sakura was wearing her usual bloody red armor with her black glove that proved that she was one of the Ten Wizard Saints with her black skirt and knee-high boots.

"You might right." she said as she requip into a red one piece swimsuit with her hair up. "But I am still sick." she whined.

"Here you go. Drink this." said Mr. Rhino as he presented her with a weird potion. When Sakura saw it she quickly took it a drank it in a second.

"Sakura you should never drink anything without knowing what it is." yelled Erza before starting to scold her and give her a lecture. Sakura then started to cry and started to beg for her to stop.

"Bu..but .Mr. Rhino... Is an expert in potion making. Th..e was made so that I would not be sick anymore." whimpered Sakura as she explained things to her sister.

"Do you think you could use it on them." asked Levy pointing to the other dragon slayers who were acting very miserable.

"Only if they share their deepest darkest secrets with me." said Sakura evilly.

"I.. once.. dressed up as a girl and wore makeup and everything." said Gajeel as he looked like he was about to die from embarrassment and motion sickness. Everyone that heard him started laughing like crazy. Sakura then gave him a potion which he gladly took.

"I am jealous of how many fangirls Gray has and the fact that I have almost none." said Natsu as both Lisanna and Lucy started yelling at him saying that he should be happy to have them. After much suffering Sakura finally gave him some of the potion.

"Whenever I'm alone I _lips sing and pretend to play the guitar."_ muttered Luxus.

"What did you say I could not quite understand you." mocked Sakura.

"I LIP SING AND PRETEND TO PLAY THE GUITAR WHEN I THINK THAT I AM ALONE!" yelled Luxus. The other dragon slayer snickered but did not really laugh.

"That's not really embarrassing but ok. Since I think that Gajeel's is the most embarrassing I will ask Mr. Rhino to supply him with enough potions for a year. Natsu for a month, and Luxus for a week." said Sakura as she handed him a small part of the potion.

"That's not fair!" explained Natsu."How come metal face get a larger supply than me."

"That's because his is more embarrassing." Before Natsu could complain the Master made the announcement that they were there.

* * *

_**On The Island**_

"So Listen up you brats the rules are simple. Each Pair will take a path and to get to the other side. On the way there you might meet another team or one of the S-class and Jellal. If you do then you will have to fight them and defeat them. If you pass then you will be able to continue to the other part of the test. Good luck."

So with that said they all went their separate ways.**(Like I said I did not make any big changes to the storyline. I just made a few alterations to be able to incorporate Jellal, Luxus, Mr. Rhino, and Sakura.)**

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

"We did it Lucy!" said Cana at her partner.

"Yeah let's keep on going." said Lucy tiredly. As they went further up the path they saw someone up ahead. As they got closer, they noticed that the figure had messy blue hair.

"Oh man. It's Jellal!"

"Sorry girls, but it seems that I have to defeat you." said Jellal apologetic.

"What was the thing that Sakura told us in case Jellal went evil and she was not around to stop him?" asked Cana as Jellal listen very curious.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot what Jellal's biggest weakness is, Erza!" said Lucy as she went to grab Gemini's key.

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS: GEMINI!"

"Hey there Lucy, what can we do for you today?" asked the twins.

"I need you to turn to Erza Scarlet please." asked Lucy politely. Jellal just simply stood there not knowing what was happening as Gemini changed their appearance to match Erza's.

"What in the world?" asked Jellal as he saw Erza standing in front of him. He was sure that it was not Erza, yet he was not so sure it wasn't.

"All right let's get this party started!" yelled Cana "I'll use the Sexy Lady Card again." she said as she summoned a bunch of women in their swimsuits. The girls all started to crowd around the poor Jellal. All this was happening while Gemini or "Erza" watched.

"Erza it's not what you think." yelled Jellal as he fought hard to get away from the card women. Gemini, who could tap into people's thoughts, started to say exactly what Erza would say.

"Cheating bastard, Should let Sakura kill him, Never want to talk to him again, heartbreak.." continued Geminin as Jellal passed out.

"I think we might have broken Jellal." laughed Cana as she went over to try to wake him up. By this time all the card women had disappeared.

"Thanks for your hard work Gemi and Mini." said Lucy as she dismissed the twins. "Let's hope not or we will have to deal with Erza."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with team Gray**_

"I feel sorry for Wendy." said Gray as the two walked on.

"Don't worry about her after all she's not one of the candidates." reassured Loki. Soon as they continued to walk on the say a pair of Gray ears popping out of a bush.

"Please don't tell me that is who I think that is." hoped Loki as Gray peered into the bush.

"Sorry but it is." said Mr. Rhino as he jumped out of the bush startling both Gray and Loki.

"I was hoping that I would be the one to fight you." snickered Gray as he got ready to fight. Loki meanwhile just stood there.

"As did I." whispered Mr. Rhino as he transformed into his human battle form. It was black samurai armor with different designs in each layer. **(A/N I based his armor as a mixture between the skin of an indian rhino and an actual samurai armor.)**

"ICE MAKE: EXCALIBUR" yelled Gray.

"I'm ready when you are." mocked Mr. Rhino as he got in his defensive position.

"Take this." yelled Gray as he attacked. Loki and Gray were able to keep up with Mr. Rhino but were not able to defeat him. That is how it went for the thirty minutes until Mr. Rhino congratulated them for passing saying that they were able to continue just that they will have to attend Sakura's punishment for those who could not really defeat their opponents or were defeated.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Team Levy**_

"How come we have not met with anyone." complained Gajeel as he and Levy continued walking.

"To bad that you had to walk in this path because now you get to fight me." said a voice very familiar from behind the trees.

"Oh no it's Luxus." said Levy worriedly.

"I thought I smelled scum." snickered Gajeel.

"Same goes to you." mocked Luxus.

IRON DRAGON ROAR!

LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!

SOLID SCRIP: IRON!

As the two dragon slayers started attacking each other with their roars meeting in the middle. Levy had summoned iron from mid-air in case Gajeel needed a refill. Then she did something that surprised them both.

SOLID SCRIP ANCIENT WORD: DRAGON ARMOR!

With those very powerful words, she quickly transformed into a dragon. That was not all the most interesting part was that the dragon was made of words not scales. With Levy like that, both dragon slayers just stood there dumbfounded. Which made Luxus just that much easier of a target.

SOLID SCRIP ANCIENT WORD: SCRIP DRAGON ROAR!

WIth that she was able to knock both dragon slayers unconscious without meaning to.

"Gajeel! Are you alright? I am sorry I did not mean to attack you." said Levy as she turned back to normal and tried to see if Gajeel was alright.

"It looks like I can't call you shrimp anymore." joked Gajeel and Levy tried to help him get up. "How were you able to do that?"

"Sakura has been training me. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Sakura and the exceeds**_

Sakura was busy watching the other competitive on a recording lacrima with the Master as they drank some tea. When suddenly, Pantherlily and Carla appeared.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." said Sakura as both exceeds sat landed. They were both exhausted from their trip.

"We..have..our..suspicion..about..Mest." explained Carla.

"So do I so don't worry about it. I will take care of him. would you like some kiwi slices with your tea Lily?"

* * *

**_When the remaining contestants got to the finish line_**

"Congratulations to those who made it. Now to be warned those who did not pass have to sit through one of Sakura's dreaded tea parties. Believe me they are not that enjoyable." said the Master.

"And now for the funniest and most embarrassing parts of the first part of the competition." said Sakura as she showed the videos on the lacrima projectors.

* * *

_**After the presentation.**_

"So how's the tea?" asked Sakura evilly as she watched Mest, Luxus, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Freed, Juvia, and Jellal all drinking tea.

"It's wonderful! Juvia is enjoying herself very much. It's also wonderful that she can spend this time with Gray-sama, Sakura-chan, Gajeel- kun, and Jellal-kun." said Juvia gladly. In fact, Juvia was the only one except for Sakura that was enjoying themselves. The reason being that the others had to dress up and allow for the girls to put on makeup and do their hair. Let's just say that Sakura was enjoying herself by also taking pictures of the miserable men.

**What do you think? Did I incorporate them all correctly? PLease REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**NEXT TIME: TEA PARTY WITH EVIL AND TRUTH**


	19. Tea Party with Evil

**Now remember that I am only editing parts so that the characters that don't belong there can be there. Also I'm really not going to go into that much detail on the other fights. Everything really goes as in the manga and anime.**

"Ok. We are about to start the second part of the exam. The point of it is to find the grave of the first Master Mavis. You only have six hours. Good Luck." announced the Master. And with that the remaining contestants and their partners went in search of the grave. Meanwhile Gildarts, Freed, Luxus and Bickslow had returned to the guild. That left the others in the rest area.

"Hey Wendy how about we explore the island for a bit?" asked Mest as Sakura gave him the evil eye.

"Ok" said Wendy not noticing. Sakura then told both Pantherlily and Carla to follow them.

"I'm going to see if I can find my missing spoon from my tea set." said Sakura as she quickly started running away.

"I think that we should go find Wendy." suggested Jellal.

"Yes let's go." said Erza as Juvia followed them.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Elfman and Evergreen**

"That was a close one. I thought that That beast was going to eat us." said Ever frantically.

"Being eaten is not manly!" cheered Elfman.

"Shut UP! yelled Ever as she waked Elfman with her fan. "Hey who's that?"

"Stay away. I don't want to hurt you!" said the mysterious figure.

"Staying away is not manly!" said Elfman as Ever hit him once again. Just then they noticed that all of the plants around the man have withered and died.

"Please Stay away." he said once again.

"WATCH OUT GUYS!" yelled Natsu coming out of nowhere as he pushed them out of the way and punches him in the face.

"Natsu..it's you!" said the mysterious figure as he started crying tears of joy. "You have to go now or you will be hurt." he warned. Just then a wave of magic is unleashed from the figure. Natsu just stood there without a scratch and ready to attack him back.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards them. "Don't hurt him."

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked both Natsu and and the mystery man.

"You can't hurt him. You're not ready yet." said Sakura as she snached the man leaving Natsu standing there bebalfuled.

_Meanwhile with Mest_

"So Zeref is on this island? That is going to give me a huge promotion."

* * *

**Back to Sakura and Zeref**

"Sakura stop. Why did you take me away?" asked and commended Zeref as Sakura started to slow down.

"Well because Natsu is still not ready to kill you. Sorry.." responded Sakura as she stopped in front of a table which had tea and cakes already. " Care for some tea?"

_A few Minutes later_

"I'm just going to give you the same advice that I gave Jellal. It wasn't your fault to what happened to Mavis. You were being controlled. and brainwashed when you did all of those horrible things." explained Sakura as she drank some tea.

"You're right. But what if she doesn't forgive me?" asked Zeref as he grabbed a cookie.

"You mean to tell me that in all these years in being on the island and you still have not talked to her?"

Just then a red spark went up into the air. The sign of an attack

* * *

**_With Cana and Lucy_**

"Look at that! We have to go fight." said Lucy.

"No. They have everyone else probably fighting. We should go on ahead." said Cana as she kept on walking.

"You know that you have to help the guild." said Gray as he and Loki walked out of their hiding place.

"Where you following us?' yelled Cana.

"That's not important. Right now we have go help them." said Loki.

"You guys help them while I continue." said Cana as she started walking.

"No! If you want to be an S- class mage so badly then prove it by protecting your guild." said Mr. Rhino as he walked out of the shadows.

"You were following us too?!" asked Lucy.

"No, I was following Gray by orders of Sakura."

* * *

**_Back to Sakura and Zeref_**

Ultear was searching for Zeref. She needed to find him so that he could help her guild. When she did find him, she did not expect to see him drinking tea and eating sweets with her old friend Sakura.

"Hello Ultear, so good for you to join us." said Sakura as she put her cup of tea down.

" I have come to ask Lord Zeref to come with me and help my guild." said Ultear as she got nearer.

"I don't want to see anyone else die. So leave me alone." commanded Zeref.

"You know you should really work on your people skills

"You're one to talk." complained Zeref as Ultear attacked their little table causing for both Sakura and Zeref to go unconscious.

"I never thought that I would be able to defeat you Sakura. Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave." said Ultear as she picked up Zeref and started walking away.

* * *

**_Battling Capricorn_**

"You guys have to leave and find the other members of the seven kin of Purgatory." yelled Loki

"Not leaving you to fight him all alone." yelled Lucy.

"You have to. Capricon's magic can weaken a human's magic. Only I can defeat him."

" I could help." said .

"I know but you said that Sakura sent you to watch out for Gray." said Loki " Now go!"

_A few minutes later_

"Guys Loki has defeated Capricorn and Capricorn has joined our side." announced Lucy

"I think that we should split up to find the other members." said Cana.

" That's a good idea." said Gray as he and Mr. Rhino went one way, Lucy and Cana another.

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**Next Time: When Angels strike, Faries dance.**


	20. When Angels strike, Fairy's Follow

**We are now in the part of the fighting where Erza is starting to fight Azuma. The only difference is that Jellal is with her fighting as well. Sakura is still unconscious.**

"Erza we need to finish him quickly." said Jellal as Erza requip into her Fire Empress armour.

"Yes let's do this."

The Battle commenced as Erza attacked Azuma with Jellal using Meteor to strike him many times quickly. However Azuma quickly overpowered them with his Great Tree Arc Magic. The two Fairy Tail mages laid there injured and were running out of magical energy.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" said Sakura as she hit Jellal in the back of his head.

"Sakura why are you glowing?" asked Erza

"That's because now I'm unconscious in the other side of the island and I'm communicating with you telepathically. Now to the important part. You need to stand up and fight this weirdo."said Sakura as she pointed to Azuma as he kept on getting closer.

"We don't have any more energy to go on." said Jellal.

"WRONG!" said Sakura as she hit Jellal again. " First you have to remember that you are Fairy Tail wizards and they don't give up. Second, here you go." she said as two orbs of energy went into Erza and Jellal. "You should be fine with that. Just remember that we are all counting on you." she said as every member of the guild appeared.

"Now show the tree man why Fairy Tail is number one!'

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Ultear,Gray, and **_

"Hello Ultear." said a voice from out of nowhere.

"Sakura I defeated you a long time ago." said Ultear nervously.

"That's what you thought, but really I just absorbed your magic so that I could completely destroy the mind block inside of me."

"Why are you yelling about Sakura? She's not here." said Gray confused. Mr. Rhino then told him what was happening.

"Anyway I came to give you this." said Sakura as she handed Ultear a letter. "If you get caught by the Magic Council, give them this so that your penalty and Meredy's penalty won't be that bad." and with that she disappeared.

"Gray, I have to go find Sakura. You can handle Ultear right?" said Mr. Rhino as he flew away.

* * *

_**Time Skip to the last fight with Hades as Luxus transfers his magic to Natsu and Hades activates Demons Eye**_

"You could not defeat me AND my demons. Your comrades have all fallen and only you are left." laughed Hades.

"You might need to learn how to count because you overlooked me." said a voice from the ceiling. With a red blur, Sakura appeared. This time she was not glowing.

"Even with two you still could not defeat us. You are clearly outnumbered." snickered Hades.

"Thats where you are wrong again." said Sakura as she took her cloak off revealing a pair of black angel wings. Everyone stared with astonishment. None could remember Sakura having them before.

"Natsu you take Hades, leave me the demons.

_After the battle_

"Sakura what is with those wing?!" asked Levy as she inspected them. Sakura just stood there uncomfortable.

"I finally was able to destroy the block in my magic and memories which caused my wings to sprout. I can only shrink them but not make them disappear completely.

"Does that mean that if Erza destroyed the block in her mind then she would get angel wings as well?" asked Lucy.

"Yes but it's basically impossible for her mind block to be destroyed." said Sakura as she required to more casual clothes. a red shirt with a black skirt.

* * *

_**With Cana and Gildarts**_

As Cana and Gildarts reunite. The rest of the guild is in the bushes spinning on them.

"Oh how wonderful that she was able to tell him the truth." squealed Mira as she and Lisanna started jumping with joy.

"Would you quiet down! I want to hear you know." complained Gajeel.

"Would all of you be just be quiet!" ordered Sakura for she was now recording that very special moment.

"Why are you recording?" asked Lucy

"This is going to be my Christmas present for them."

"Does anyone else feel that uneasiness?" asked Levy

"Yeah I feel it to."

"Me too."

"I wonder what I is." Just then a loud and sinister growl was heard all around the island. The guild members looked around to see the dark dragon Acnologia.

"EVERYONE STAND BACK!" ordered Makarov. as he battled the giant dragon in his Titan form all the other guild members stood behind him. The all of a sudden the dragon overpowers Makarov, making the old man injured.

"GRAMPS!"

"LISTEN EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO FIGHT IT TO SAVE THE ISLAND AND GRAMPS!" with that everyone started to fight the dragon with the rest of their magic. All but Sakura, who stood there staring at the dragon with determination. All of a sudden her eyes started to glow red and the clouds above her began to rumble. She flew high up the sky to be face to face with the dragon, her eyes still glowing. Everyone just started to stare as the watched her in such a menacing form.

"HOLY ANGEL MOONBEAM!" she yelled and a bright red beam of light came from the heavens straight to her. Everyone stared confused. Why would she send an attack towards herself? When the light stopped glowing the saw Sakura all armoured up. She was wearing a black breast-plate with red designs and a red skirt, she wore a helmet that only protected the top of her head, her wings were also armoured but only at their joints. Her weapon was a spear.

"MAVIS! WE NEED TO PERFORM FAIRY SPEAR!" yelled Sakura as she tried to call on the first master. With that she started to hold off the dragon by herself as the others stood in a circle holding hands. As the dragon flew up to attack from above, Sakura landed to join them and do Fairy Sphere. The Island was then destroyed and the Fairy Tail members pronounced dead.

**Tell me what you think of my story or my writing. Or just simply give ideas or advice.**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	21. At the port of Hargeon

A man stares into the distance towards the horizon of the sea. He stares at the oblivion staring at where Tenorou Island once stood. Unknown to him, a young purple haired boy stares toward the oblivion as well. He also stares towards where the island use to be. They both hold hope that one day they will both see their loved ones. They hold faith that they are still alive.

Even though, they are still different. The boy has faith and love towards the guild that fell because of what happened seven years ago. He himself is a wizard of that guild. That guild is Fairy Tail. The man in the other hand has hatred toward that guild. He wants revenge for taking his loved ones and allowing the one he hates the most to join. He could care less what happened to the rest of that guild. He could care less for what happens to him or anyone around him.

That's because this man's name is Sai Fernandes and member of the guild Sabertooth.

* * *

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	22. Seven Years

Seven Years have passed and the guild Fairy Tail has gone from being the number one guild to being the worst. Many people left and slowly the number of members were reduced to less than fifty. The numbers of jobs were also reduced so much that the guild slowly went into bankruptcy. To make ends Macao, who had proclaimed himself Master after Makarov "died.", was forced to ask for money from Magnolia's new main guild Twilight Ogre. This caused problems when they were not able to pay.

"Where are Alzack and Bisca! They were supposed to be here by now." yelled Macao as he waited for the couple to come back with his son. Just then some of the members of Twilight Ogre came in demanding the money they owed. After not being able to get the money, they started trashing the small guild and later left. Them trashing the place revealed some of Reedus's old paintings of when the missing guild members were with them. This caused the others to start crying until Cristina appeared with Ichiya and the Trimens.

"Hey long time no see." yelled Wakaba as Ichiya fell from the ship and the Trimens floated down.

"What can we do for you?" asked Macao as he dried his tears.

"We may have found Tenrou Island."

* * *

"Do you think that we should have brought Romeo or waited for Ultear and Meredy to come back from their job to go search for the Island?" asked Bisca to her husband Alzack.

"We did not have time to wait for them and we don't know if they are still there." answered Alzack.

"Hey look over there!" yelled Warren telepathically as he pointed to a figure that was standing on the water. As they stared at the figure, it started to raise its arms up. This caused for a giant bubble to appear from under the sea. Inside of the bubble was Tenrou Island.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild

"Where back and this time we want the money." yelled some of Twilight Ogre's members.

"I thought we agreed to pay back at the end of the month!" yelled Macao.

"Yeah but the boss decided against it." he said as he came forward.

"Do you think that you can just come in and demanded money just because your guild has more members." said Romeo as he conjured up some fire and was ready to start fighting.

"Is that so?!" snickered the other members as their leader blew away Romeo's fire and was ready to hit him.

POW!

With that the leader of the group was sent flying toward a wall. The one who had punched him was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Closely behind him were all the other missing members plus the ones that went to search for them.

"NATSU!"

"LEVY!"

"GRAY!"

"LUCY!"

"EVERYONE!"

With that the members of Twilight Ogre were forgotten as Fairy Tail celebrated the only way that they knew how. With everyone drinking and cheering on, the town could hear them and for those who had been there for a long time knew the sound far too well. But soon those cherries turned to tears as those who had disappeared learned of their loved ones who had left or disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere near the border of Magnolia

"Listen Ul! I think Sakura and the others are back!" chirped Meredy as she and Ultear walked back to the guild hall.

"I think is time that we thank her for all that she's done for us. If it wasn't for her we would be dead."

* * *

_Flashback to seven-years earlier_

_"And so for the charges of murder, dark magic, and enslavement of people, we condemn you to immediate execution!" announced one of the council members as the younger versions of Ultear and Merdey looked up in sorrow. That's when Ultear remembered the letter that Sakura had given her before she disappeared._

_"Wait! Before we die, Sakura told me to give this to you." she said as she took out the letter and handed it to one of the frogs, who gave it to the council men. When he opened the letter, an orbeb of red light appeared. The orb took Sakura's appearance as the other people and frogs looked in amazement._

_"Finally you open the damn letter! It was getting stuffy in there." said the light version of Sakura._

_"How is it that you are still alive and how did you do that?" asked the council women to the "ghost"._

_"All of the missing members are still alive so don't proclaim us dead yet. Also don't take away my status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I am not really here. I am communicating to you telepathically and I am here to say that you need to let these two women go and allow them to join a guild. Such as, let's just say, Fairy Tail."_

_"And why would we do that exactly?"_

_"Because I do have connections and I just happen to know all the little secrets that you are all trying to hide, and I would hate for them to be leaked into the public. Also I will hunt your dreams if you don't let them go."_

_"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!"_

_"Yeah don't care. I will also need you to let the Orocion Sise go in ,let's say about, seven years into Fairy Tail's custody as well. Now I am going to leave you for know. Bye Bye." and with that the "ghost" of Sakura disappeared as the council started with concerned. Then a few minutes ,after talking it out, Ultear and Meredy joined Fairy Tail as free women._

_Back to the present in the guild_

* * *

"I think it's time for you to go back to the house. Heavens knows that place must be a mess so we better get started cleaning." announced Carla as Sakura tried to run away, only to be caught by in his human form.

"I don't want to! You can't make meeee!" cried Sakura in the top of her lungs. The only way that was able to make her stop was by giving her a cookie. It looked really hilarious her hanging in mid-air by her collar eating a cookie.

"I will only go clean up if Levy and Freed help me with the library and if Jellal and Erza clean their room." announced Sakura as let her go.

* * *

On the way to the house

After getting past the runes and the swords, the members continue on.

"CYBRUS!" called out Sakura much to the groups confusion ( except for Carla, Wendy and ) all of a sudden a huge red dog came and jumped on Jellal.

"Aww He likes you!" squealed Sakura as Cybrus started to lick Jellal who was trying to get away. Erza meanwhile thought that it was one of the most adorable things that she had ever see. Levy and Freed were busy studying the weird red dog. It was as tall as Jellal and it was covered in hair, well that is until Sakura started petting him which made him very happy. This caused him to ignite and be covered in flames. This also caused Jellal to get his hair on fire. So while Jellal ran around because his hair was on fire, Levy and Erza ran after him trying to get the fire out, they were soon followed by Freed who was bitten by the dog and of course Cybrus who thought that it was a game started to chase him. Wendy and ran after them trying to heal Freed and control Cybrus.

A few minutes later

After all the excitement, the fire was put out, the wounds were healed, and Cybrus was controlled the group continued on to the house. When they got there, The house looked the same from the outside. But you can never judge a book by its they opened the door there was dust and spider webs everywhere. As they continued inside, the wind could still be heard.

"Sssssaaaaakkkkuuuuurrrraaaaaa!" whistled the wind. This caused for Sakura to pale up and jump into Erza's arms scared.

"Ghost! Big sis please save me!" cried Sakura.

"How can you be afraid of ghost when you know Mavis so well." said Erza as she dropped her down into the floor.

"You're right I am acting crazy. Spider!" yelled Sakura as she jumped back into Erza's arms. It was like that for about 30 minutes.

* * *

After dropping off Wendy, Carla, Jellal, and Erza in their designated areas..

"So where's the library?" asked Freed impatiently as the four of them walked towards a door that looked ancient.

"Just through these doors." said Sakura as she admired the door. Out of thin air two key appeared. "Here you go Levy, Freed." she said as she handed each a key. "You now get unlimited access to my library. I trust you to take care of my books and If you could organize them in abc order it would be fine. Now I have to go "clean" my room and is going to start in the kitchen and make lunch. Have fun!" she said as they both disappeared.

As the two of them walked inside of the library, they felt as though they had stepped into whole basement was covered with bookshelves as well as the floor underneath. This library seemed as though it went on and on for eternity and had no end. With a loud squel, the two of them started to read as many books that they could.

A few hours later

had already finished cleaning the kitchen, dining room, living room, the bathrooms and all the hallways. He had also finished lunch for everyone with help of Carla and Wendy,who had finished up their part of the house, as the had a pleasant conversation with Jellal and Erza, they had also finished their part. After sometime, lunch was ready and so Jellal and Erza went to get the two bookworm from the library. They would probably need some convincing on getting out of that library.

So far, had not heard or seen Sakura in all this time. He proud of her for actually cleaning that mess of space that she called a room. When lunch was ready he then went to go check up on her. When he walked into the room he saw that her bed was neatly made and her bed stand was organized. On the bedstand was his favorite picture of the two of them that they had taken when they had to go to Era for a conference. Then after inspecting the room for some time, he made the mistake of going into her study. Inside was a complete mess with all of her stuff lying on the ground. On top of all that stuff was Sakura taking a nap.

* * *

The next day

It was a quiet morning at the guild. Everyone was happy to be back and were enjoying catching up with people. Ultear and Merdy had already gotten back and they were having some wonderful chats with Gray and Juvia. lima Scale had come to visit for a while but they had already left. Gray was in a bad mood because Lyon had started to hit on Juvia, so their conversation was short.

All of a sudden the other members got back from cleaning Sakura's house. Jellal, Wendy, and Erza were talking about the different types of sweets and which one was better. They were also dragging the two bookworms who did not get any sleep because of reading and Sakura who also did not get any sleep because she had to clean the whole house by herself. Behind them was Carla, , and Cybrus in his fire form.

" Look at that dog it's on fire!" yelled Natsu as he went to try to eat him.

"Stay away from my Hellhound." yelled Sakura as she got up ready to defend Cybrus which caused a full-blown fight start with the guild.

"ENOUGH! We have some important news. while we were gone a certain event was created to figure out which guild in all of Fiore is the strongest. For years, our guild has come in last place. Now it's time to show them why Fairy Tail is still number one!" announced the Master as all of Fairy Tail cheered. "Training starts next week by the beach. We have only three months to train so pack up."

* * *

**So I am back. I'm sorry for those who had to wait so long for the new chapter. I started school this week so I will not be updating as often. **

**Next Time: Training, Party, Torture. **


	23. Training, Party, and Tourture

**OK so I have finally been able to update this story. I also just finally finished _What happened in a year_ completely so check that out if you have not read it already. I have also re-written the first chapter so check it out. Another thing that I did was opened up a poll for you guys to vote on. **

**The question is:**

_**What kind of magic should Sai use?**_

**Winter Magic**

**Fire Demon Slayer**

**Ice God Slayer**

**Transformation Magic or**

**Light Magic**

**So vote because the next chapter will be about the GMG!**

**FOLLOW,REVIEW,COMMENT!**

**-Sakura Erza**

* * *

"Ah this is the life!" said Sakura as she sat back down relaxed underneath the air umbrella with her wings stretched out. The missing Fairy Tail members were now at the beach. They were suppose to be training for they had become a little weaker since they had not used their magic in seven years, but now most of the members were playing around the beach and waves. That is not counting Luxus, Jellal, and Sakura, who were sitting underneath the air umbrella.

"Sakura can you put some sunscreen on my back please?" asked Erza as she got out of the house followed by Levy and Lucy.

"I'm sorry but I can't get up now. But what if Jellal does it for you." she said as Jellal got up in surprised. Sakura then kicked him with her foot towards Erza's direction as both Luxus and her snickered at them.

"I think I will go for a swim." she said as she got out of the shade and requiped into another bathing suit with an inner tube. As she went into the water where Natsu and Gray were fighting she slipped and fell into the water. When she did not come out for a few minutes, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and went out swimming to find her. Noticing the commotion, Erza got up without noticing that her top had fallen off which caused Jellal to be knockout unconscious.

"What's going on?" yelled Erza towards the two numbskulls as they were swimming on and about searching for Sakura underwater.

"Sa..Sakura fell into the water.. and she has not come out!" cried Gray as they continued searching. With saying that, Everyone started searching for Sakura with not avail. It wasn't until Juvia, who could swim the farthest, found her on the very bottom of the sea floor.

"Sakura! Are you alright?' asked Erza frantically as the all gathered around Sakura.

"Give her some room please! Sakura wake up! I can't belive you went into the water knowing fully well that your wings were going to make you sink." scolded as Saskura got back up. The rest of the day and night Sakura spent eating dessert with Mavis.

* * *

The next day

"Princess, we have a problem in the Celestial world. We would like for you and friends to come to the celestial world with me and come to help us." said Virgo as she started to handout coughs to everyone. The only ones that decided to stay back were Luxus and the thunder Tribe, Jellal, Mererdy, Ultear and. When they got there and it turned out to be a party, everyone that was there got really excited.

"WOOF!"

"Cybruse your here! But wait if your here that means.."

"That I not to far behind." said a shadowy figure from behind the fire-breathing dog. It was a women with long dark red, almost brown, hair with snakes intertwined with snakes covering her eyes. Her skin was gray and she was wearing a long black blowy dress. As she chuckled, it sounded as nails being scraped to a blackboard.

"Oh Furas. How are you?" said Sakura nervously as she kept on getting closer and closer to her sister. "Let me introduce you to one of my ruby Celestial spirit. This is Furas the spirit of revenge." she said as she started to hide behind Erza.

"It's nice to meet you all. Sakura, you have disappeared for seven years and all of your spirits were worried about you. When Cybrus told us that you had come back, we decided to crash the other celestial wizard's party knowing that you would be here to kidnap you because you need more training." said Furas as she became shadows, grabbed Sakura by her wings, and started to drag her away with Cybrus making sure she doesn't escape. The others just stared as she was dragged away.

"That spirit is scarier then Aquarius!" said Lucy not noticing that the fishwomen was behind her. Surprisingly, Aquarius agreed with her.

So the others had a party to celebrate while Sakura was tortured oh I mean "trained" by her spirits for three months.

* * *

"I can't belive that we spent three months partying!"said Erza when the group got back.

"Ohhh don't complain! I was tortured for three months straight. I still have the bruise." whinnied Sakura. No one was putting attention to her.

"We only have three more days till The Gran Magic Games! What are we going to do!?" said Levy to Juvia making the rainwomen very worried.

"It is really simple. You will do what ever I say and I will train you!" announced Sakura as she requiped into her coach uniform.

"Ok people gather around!" yelled Meredy. She was not participating in the training section so she was Sakura's assistant.

"I have paired you off with a training buddy so that this training will go a lot easier for all of us. We will begin this soon. After Ultear programs Second Orgin on all of us."

After a loud night of pain and screaming for some people, The members were all ready to continue training with their partners. That was before they found out who they were working Gray working with Natsu, or more like fighting, and Lucy working with Juvia, who kept on trying to kill her because she was her love rival, Sakura had alot on her hands. The good news was that some of the other pairs were ok. Like Mira and Erza, Wendy and Elfman, Jellal and Ultear, Luxus and Freed, and Cana and Lissana. But there was just one attentive murder wich was caused when Gajeel, who was working with Jet, almost killed Droy because he had started flirting with Levy.

* * *

Over all it was a good day until it was time to decide the team.

"Wendy you should be one of the team members." said Sakura trying to convince the young dragon slayer. So far it had not worked.

"But we need our strongest people to take part in the games. I don't think I should be one of them. I mean you should take part or Luxus-san or Jellal-kun. I am not stong enough."

"Wendy. You are one of our strongest members. Believe me when I tell you that you are so stong that others will admire you for a long time because of how well mannered you are. But right know it is time for you to show people what a Fairy Tail wizard can do, and you are a Fairy Tail wizard are you not.. If you don't belive me, just eat this and remember that you have more power and courage then you give yourself credit for." she said as she handed her a glowing light purple ball of lunar energy. After Wendy had eaten it, SHe tought that this discussion was over so she started to get out the dress that Wendy would use if she participated.

"Thank you for the meal but I am still not going." said Wendy when she saw the dress. So in the end Elfman was the one that participated in the first Team along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and was their back up member of the team. But those where not the only ones who would take part as you know.


	24. Faithful Encounter

**I have an important announcement! I really need for you guys to vote on what type of magic should Sai use . The poll is in my profile page if you can't find it. It will be closing in a week.**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

* * *

"Welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games! These are your commentators Chapati Lola and Former Magic Council member Yajima!"

"Hello it's nice to be here."

"Now that you know who we are let's meet our teams! In eight place, they are back from the dead, Fairy Tail!" With that Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Gray, and Erza came out in matching outfits. They were expecting applause and cheers, but all they got were boos and angry words. This caused for Natsu to get mad and so Gray, Lucy, and Elfman had to hold him down before he did something that he would regret. Erza in the other hand was staring with loathing at the Fairy Tail stand were a certain gray-haired young man with sunglasses was trying to hide the black eye his "aunt" had giving him for not telling him were the other members had gone off to. No one else in the stand was worried about that because they were too busy cheering their team on.

"In seventh place, the "wild" guild, Quatro Cerberus!" When they came out, the crowd did cheer for them a little wich only made Natsu even more aggravated. Bacchus, on seeing Erza after seven years, tries to get closer to her. This ultimately fails because a invisible force continued to push him away when he got near her.

"In sixth place, the all female guild, Mermaid Heel!" As they came out, most of the men in the stance went wild when they saw the come. Erza started top have a certain interest on two of the members one looking very familiar and the other was just wearing a hood which made her that much intrigued.

"In fifth place, the most handsome of men with the most beautiful of women, Blue Pegasus!" This time it was the women and some of the men that went hysterical when they saw them coming. Ichiga now was trying to get near Erza. This time the invisible force would have none of him and pushed him so hard that he almost broke his skull.

"In fourth place, Limia Scale!" The crowd cheered a bit more but there was more confusion than delight. Lyon was busy scanning the crowd for Juvia trying to impress her. When he did not see her he got all depressed until Gray started to make fun of him, which made him made try to fight him.

"In third place, the guild that changed a leaf, Raven Tail!" When hearing that name, all the Fairy Tail members stood quietly as they stared with confusion as their enemy got cheered on as they walked into the arena.

"In first place, the number one guild for years, Sabertooth!" The crowd cheered louder than that they had ever cheered before. Someone had caught Erza's attention. It was a young man who looked a lot like Jellal. He had neat dark brown hair, almost black, with red eyes and the same birthmark as Jellal only that it was black. Something else had caught Erza's attention, The Sabertooth team had six members not five like the others. That and the fact that they had forgotten to announced the second team.

"And in second place, Fairy Tail Team B!" With that said, Sakura came flying into the arena going so high that she blocked the sun with her wings, then she flew down to land right next to Jellal, Luxus, Juvia, Mira, and Gajeel as they came inside. Seeing her and Jellal, the hooded figure from Mermaid Heel got mad and whispered something to the purple haired the people were shocked to see another Fairy Tail Team and the fact that they too had six members.

"This year, each guild could have at least two team and one team with six members but that sixth member can only take part in one battle and one challenge." After Chapati had been done explaining Team B then went to talk to the other Team.

"Suprise!" cheered Sakura as she went to hug her she hugged her she could feel that someone was staring at her intensively. When she turned around to see who it was, she locked eyes with Jellal's quadruple. They just stode there for sometime just looking at each other's eyes. This was noticed by the other members of both guilds. It wasn't until the first game was announced and each team went their separate way that they looked away from each other.

"Who was that?" asked Mira when they reached their designated area. Sakura was not putting attention because she was busy looking at were the Sabertooth Team were. Seeing that Sakura was in the verge of tears, they all tried to look to see what was making her so sad. In Sabertooth's area was the same boy who looked just like Jellal but was kissing the well-known Minerva. This shocked all the other members and Sakura was in the verge of tears. , who had appeared next to her, was trying to calm her down before she lost control of her magic.

"Who was that?" asked Luxus as they all looked away.

"That was my younger brother Sai." whispered Jellal back trying to be as quite as possible so that Sakura could not hear him without luck.

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when something interesting happened." announced Sakura as got her a pillow which she put on his lap and used her wings as blankets.

* * *

Sai's POV

What an idiot I am. I can't believe that I agreed to this engagement with Minerva. I don't even love her! I thought that Sakura had died when I heard that she had joined Fairy Tail to be with her sister and had been on that Island when it was destroyed. I then joined Sabertooth not caring what happened to me. After six years of being in this guild, the master offered me his daughter's hand in marriage and I really did not care. I did not say yes but I didn't say no so we somehow became engage.

Now when I saw that Sakura was alive and more beautiful than what I remembered her to be. I fell in love with her again. I had even forgave her for getting my brother out of prison and for protecting those responsible for our slavery. Then when we got to our area, Minerva was there waiting for me. She said that she had seen the whole thing between me and Sakura take place. She called me a cheater and that I should just forget about her because we were getting married in two months. I told her that I never really wanted to marry her and that I did not love her. I told her that I will not marry her because I love Sakura not her. Then suddenly she kissed me. I was in shock and it took me some time until I was able to get her off me.

By that time I saw that Sakura was with her team right across from us and had seen the whole thing. Her whole team was looking at me with dislike and hatred. My brother was giving me a disappointing look that I would have loved to punch out of his face. The look that Sakura was giving me was what really hurt me. She was crying and I could tell that I had hurt her. I was scared that she would tell her older sister because I heard that Titania was extremely strong when she was calm and even stronger when mad.

What happened next sent me into a storm of jealousy. A handsome grey haired young man was trying to calm Sakura down. This person looked familiar and for some reason I started to get jealous. Then she for some reason decided to take a nap and laid down on the man's lap with a pillow. She used her wings to cover herself and then fell asleep. I spent the rest of the day falling bad for her and myself. I also would not allow for anyone to take Sakura away from me again.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I can't believe that I was such a fool. Why would I expect for Sai to remember me much less wait for me to come back. Much of the country thought that we were dead! I hope that he is happy and I want him to be happy so I think it is best to stay away from him for as long as possible.I laid there for most of the day not knowing what was happening around me or caring either.

"Sakura wake up! It is almost time for you to battle." said Gajeel as he tried to wake me up.

* * *

Normal POV

"It's now time for our very last battle of the day! I don't know about you but I have waited for this battle all day long!" announced Chapati.

"Yes, It will most certainly be a good one." said Yajimari.

"So for our last battle of the day, form Limia Scale Jura Neekis!" the crowd cheered with confidence as Jura walked into the arena thinking that none could beat Jura.

"And from Fairy Tail Team B, Sakura Scarlet!"


	25. Potato vs Tiger

**So to all my readers I want to remind that the poll will be closing very soon so please vote.**

**REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

* * *

All eyes were now on Sakura as she jumped off the balcony to the arena. Many people were surprised that she had the courage to face off Jura, after all he was ranked 5th in the continent. Some even thought that she would not survive.

_"You have thirty minutes to defeat your opponent. Go!"_ With that Jura sent a Rock avalanche which to the surprise to the people who knew Sakura, she did not dodge. She did not even try.

_"Iron Rock Jura has attacked Sakura with Rock avalanche which she did not even try to dodge."_ Jura keppt attacking and attacking while Sakura did not even try to dodge.

"What is she doing?! Why has she not tried to attack or at least dodge!?" screamed Luxus as Gajeel started to cuss every time that she was hit.

"She's distracted." answered as Sakura was again hit. Everyone in the Fairy Tail stance was very worried. They never thought that she would lose that easily. That is except for Mavis who to the surprise of everyone she was extremely calm. Sakura kept on being hit and beaten up for some time, but every time she kept on standing up.

"IRON ROCK FIST!" With that, Jura sent Sakura flying across the arena and into the wall. As she got up, the top of her forehead had been split open and some of her blood was dripping out. As the cool black blood dripped down her face and touched her lips, Sakura's eyes started to glow red and she started to fly higher into the sky until she once again blocked the sun.

"I CALL ON THE POWERS OF THE MOON AND SUN TO COME FORTH." Three beams of light came forth from the heavens and united directly onto her. When the three beams finally disappeared, Sakura looked extremely different. Her hair had black highlights and her wings had red and white feathers. Her tiger ears and tail had appeared and her eyes were still shining bright red. The biggest change was that she now had scales the same pattern as her feathers all up and down her arms and legs. she also had some scales framing her face. Her teeth, ears, and nails had become sharper and deadlier.

_"It seems that Sakura has gone into Dragon Force mode! This is the first time that I have seen a first generation dragon slayer achieve this without a lacrima implanted in them or them eating something special!"_

_"Hmm. It seems that I had almost forgotten something important about Sakura. She's well-known as Erza "Titania" Scarlet's younger sister but the truth is that she has an even more famous name than her sister or anyone in the world. You see for she is Scarlet Tiger Sakura, ranked 1rst in the Ten Wizard Saints."_ After this announcement, everyone stared in shock, even the other Fairy Tail members. That is except for Makorov, Mavis and who were laughing at the faces that people were giving.

"LUNAR DRAGON ROAR!" a ray of bright purple light and water mixed together came from her mouth. Jura was almost not able to put up a rock wall when the blast hit. It seemed to him that with every step he took, he got more and more sleepy.

_"Sakura is making Jura fall asleep! How will Jura contradict this?!"_

"ROCK MOUNTAIN!" a giant rock guardian came from the earth and started to defend Jura from all of Sakura's attack.

"ANCIENT LUNAR DRAGON AND SOLAR DRAGON SPELL: THE TWINS, ARTEMIS AND APOLLO!" Out of thin air a bow made of purple steam appeared in Sakura's hand with a golden arrow as bright as the sun. Once she shot it, it went straight through all of Jura's defenses and straight towards him. He was not quick enough to stop it and so he was hit and defeated.

_"AND THE WINNER IS SAKURA SCARLET OF TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!"_ The whole crowd cheered so loud as Sakura lifted her hand in the Fairy Tail symbol which made them all tear up. As the goodbye celebrations went on their way, many of the other guild's members went over to congratulate Fairy Tail on their victory. Sakura also went over to where Jura was laying unconscious and healed him to thank him for the fight and to apologise for attacking him so hard.

* * *

As the guild members went to their inn to celebrate Fairy Tail's first victory, eight figures loomed at the door of the inn. It was Team Sabertooth and their guild master. Now Team Fairy Tail B plus Erza hovered protectively around Sakura ,while she dug her nails into 's arm causing for the poor rhino to me in immense pain, when they saw Sai with Minerva. He in the other hand kept on shooting death stares, so was in a very uncomfortable place.

"We came here to talk to Sakura, it doesn't concern you wretched Fairies." said Master Jiemma .This caused for Sakura to get mad which made her dug her nails even further into 's skin which made Sai send him even deadlier stares.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my family!" screeched Sakura as she pushed her way through her "protectors". This was a relive for because that meant that she would no longer be hurting him with her newly sharp nails.

"If that is what you want. We have come to ask you if you would like to join our guild seeing as you are such a powerful mage you should be in the best guild in Fiore instead of being with these weak fairies." answered Master Jiemma impatiently. What he said offended all the members in the guild and many were about to attack them. Sakura, Master Makorve, and Mavis were able to stop them before anything else happened.

"Thank you but no thank you. Now if I were you I would appoligize before I change my mind and attack you my self persanaly." anserwed Sakura darkly as she scanned the Saberthooth Team until she came upon the Twin Dragons.

"Sting! Ryos! It has been so long since I last saw you guys!" squealed Sakura as she went to hug the very confused dragon slayers.  
"How is it that you know us?" they asked weakly as Sakura hugged the air out of them. Upon hearing this Sakura got all emotional and started to cry making all the people there sweat drop.

"Youdon' . 'tremeber?" said Sakura without taking a breath.

"Sakura remember that you are tired from fighting and that we were suppose to go celebrate with a sweet eating contest between you and your sister since you two are not allowed to drink alcohol." said as he guided her away from Sai who was trying to get near her as her family made a sort of wall between the two.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well goodbye! It was nice seeing that you two were alright after all this time." she said as she walked into the Inn and guiding her sister towards the mountain of sweets on the bar that had appeared from thin air.

As the other guild members entered into the Inn, they gave the other team dirty looks and did not say a word to them.  
"If I were you, I would stay away from Sakura. She has too much on her plate now and she doesn't need to deal with you at this time. Because of you, she almost got killed today." said as he closed the door to the Inn.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the castle_

"Your Majesty, are there any request?"

"Yes I would like for the one that drinks allot to fight the one that can transform from Fairy Tail to fight each other tomorrow. I also want those two brothers to fight each other soon." said the king as he got ready to leave.

"That Sakura was sure something wasn't she sire?!"

"Yes she was." said the king as he closed the door to his private room. Inside there was the same exact family portrait that Sakura had in her room. The king looked up to the younger versions of Erza and Sakura to then look at the young women who was sitting and watching her young daughters.

"Your youngest daughter is incredible isn't she? I can't wait to met your oldest soon, sister."


End file.
